My Sunshine
by moviescript Ending
Summary: Padme and Anakin share sweet moments. She teaches him a special song..


Title: My Sunshine  
Time: A little after Episode II, months before Anakin turns to the Darkside. Here, he's the light side Anakin; all sweet and lovey dovey.  
Summary: Padme and Anakin share sweet moments. She teaches him a special song..  
Archive?: Sure, go ahead. Just be sure to tell me if you do. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars, meaning Anakin, Padme and everybody else aren't mine. "You Are My Sunshine" also isn't mine..Please, be cool. Don't sue. Heheheh..  
  
Author's Note: Aha! Look! Another A/A fic by me. Hehe. Of course, this one is sweet and everything..Just how I like em'! :D Please review! It would be very nice...  
  
  
  
  
"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine,  
You make me happy,  
when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear,  
how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
  
The sun's light basked across Padme's features as she walked across one of the many meadows in Naboo. Dressed appropriately for the role of a normal citizen instead of senator, Padme wore a light orange dress, with flowers embroidered onto it, that clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was cutely placed upon her head in a messy, but sophisticated, bun.   
  
'There are so many wonderful memories from this meadow', Padme thought to herself. Wandering around, the youthful woman began to think of all the times she and her family had picnics here, laughing...having fun. Precious moments like that were hardly made anymore; Padme was always too busy with the Republic to actually have time to herself and with her friends and family.  
  
But, now, the young senator decided she needed a short break and decided to peacefully stroll along the meadow; her office wasn't far away anyway.   
  
As memories poured inside Padme's head, she began to softly sing a tune her mother had sung to her many years ago.  
  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
Jobal, Padme's mother, placed a 6 year-old Padme onto her lap. She gently rubbed the top of her daughter's soft head, smiling. She then kissed Padme's forehead. The young girl smiled back and slowly lowered her head onto her mother's shoulder.   
  
"Sing me a song, mommy?" Padme asked Jobal.  
  
Jobal widely smiled and began to rock back and forth, her daughter in her arms.  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you.." Jobal began to whisper, "Please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
By the time Jobal was finished, Padme was already half asleep.  
  
"I love you," Padme sleepily whispered. Her mother smiled down at her sleeping daughter and kissed her cheek. "And I love you , my sweet Padme."  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
  
As Padme finished her song, she could hear footsteps close by. Afraid to turn around, she cautiously asked, "Who is it?" Silence filled the air and Padme suddenly became quite frightened. Making a little step forward, she planned to run if anything alarming happened.   
  
"You have a lovely voice," Padme heard just as she was about to leave.  
  
Recognizing the husky accent of the mystery being, Padme quickly jerked around, widening her eyes.  
  
"ANAKIN!" she screamed, running up to her husband.  
  
Anakin Skywalker laughed as his wife threw her arms around him. 'She's so excited', he thought happily. "My love, how..what..I thought..?" Many words flew out of Padme's mouth, but none seemed to make a sentence. She stopped speaking and aggresively kissed him. 'Oh, how I've missed him so!' Reaching out to tug Anakin's braid, Padme was surprised to find that there was nothing there.  
  
Confused, Padme silently pulled back. "What..Where's your braid, Ani?"  
  
Grinning, Anakin replied, "Oh? I didn't tell you...You, my dear, are no longer looking at a Jedi Padawan..but a Jedi Knight."  
  
Padme, to surprised to answer back, grabbed Anakin's head and pulled him down to her face level. "I love you." With that, she kissed him again.   
  
A few moments later, as both tried to catch they're breath, Anakin began to explain why he was there. "Obi-Wan decided that I deserved a much needed vacation, so I headed on to Naboo. I thought you would be at your parents' house, but I was surprised to find you weren't there. Sola told me you were at this meadow..so," he smiled, "here I am."  
  
___________________  
  
The sun began to die down, but both Padme and Anakin were too engrossed into eachother. For hours, the couple talked about the latest happenings; how Anakin's trials were, what was going on in the republic, how much they missed eachother.  
  
As Padme was rambling about how Senator Organa passed a new bill, Anakin stared lovingly at his beloved. 'Force, how I've missed you, Love.'  
  
Padme stopped talking once she felt Anakin's eyes probing her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, somewhat panicked.  
  
Anakin snickered. "No, no. You're face is beautiful.." Padme smiled.  
  
Silence filled the air. A moment later, Anakin turned to his wife. "Padme..That song you were singing earlier. Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Oh, that thing? My mother always used to sing it to me when I was young. It always made me fall asleep...I suppose that's why she sung it all the time. I was always a wild little girl." She laughed heartily. Anakin laughed along.  
  
"Really? My mom always sung to me also, but no..I've never heard that song before. Can you sing again..? For me?"  
  
Padme furiously blushed and lowered her head. Never had she sung in front of a person before, much less her husband. "Oh..I don't know.." She nervously picked at the grass.  
  
"No?" Anakin asked her. "Alright," he stood up and wiped up some remaining grass off his legs. "Then..teach me."  
  
Padme stood up with him and looked him over. "Teach you?" She thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Padme stood for a minute, thinking. "Okay..So the words go.."  
  
___________________  
  
Moments later, Anakin had the words down. Padme grinned at him.  
  
"Okay, let's hear you sing it now, Ani."   
  
Now, it was Anakin's turn to blush. He sheepishly shrugged and began..  
  
"Um, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine..Uh, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear..Um, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..Uh, yeah."  
  
As Anakin finished, he grinned. "Aha. Didn't I sound amazing?" He proudly puffed out his chest.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Padme?"  
  
Padme could no longer hold it in. She, in less than a second, burst out laughing. "Oh my, Anakin! That was..That was interesting!"  
  
Anakin's grin turned to a frown. "Padme! I thought I sounded rather dashing..Didn't you?"  
  
Again, Padme burst out laughing. "Dashing? You sounded..ORIGINAL, I suppose."  
  
'Oh poor Anakin. He didn't realize his voice cracked numerous times, he kept on mumbling and that "Uh" was not part of the song!' Padme thought funnily.  
  
Reading his wife's thoughts, Anakin figured he didn't sound as good as he thought. It was then, he started histerically laughing along with his love.  
  
As the laughter from the two lovers ceased, Padme began to speak. "I love you, Skywalker. You really are my sunshine." She kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"And I you, Ms. Naberrie..I love you too."  
  
The two moved closer to eachother and eventually kissed. It was then, that the two shared how much they really loved eachother...on that beautiful meadow, with that special song wafting in the air.  
  
It was then that the two began creating they're most prized possesions...Luke and Leia.  
  
  
"Please don't take my sunshine away." 


End file.
